utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
ORIGINAL RESONANCE
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya |previous = - |next = Seien Brave Heart 静炎ブレイブハート |current track = ORIGINAL RESONANCE }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング聖川真斗・一ノ瀬トキヤ ORIGINAL RESONANCE |image = |kanji name = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |romaji name = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |translation = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] voice by ''Suzumura Kenichi'' and [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = A beautiful future-colored melody blossomed Dancing about fleetingly, a mysterious tune With what words shall we color this love? So that it at least glitters like the starry sky It spread out far and wide It echoes far and wide On its gentle tones My heart rides Even if our locations differ, We still understand This bond This campanella of these echoed dreams we’ve woven Changing into song, sparkling in the heavens Words alone aren't enough For this overflowing passion Our voices Overlapping, Changing into The wind Fly high! The only in this world… With this one and only Harmony, we'll shelter and protect you We won't lose to anyone This miracle for just the two of us We want to dedicate it to you Original resonance Our breaths blend together with this sharp rhythm Synchronizing with an unknown territory My hand that knocked on music's door Gently shapes this passionate age Fleeting, it's vanishing Fading, it's vanishing The answer I've struggled with "Not yet," it sneers But it's there beyond that A sign of light I want to make sure! The nostalgia of dreams carrying the two of us away Even if we come down born in a different time Probably when we met, Our feelings were one In our hearts We believe The same Thing Déjà vu! The stories that amass as we walk along Not a single one of them is a lie Bound together as we play This eternal cantabile Let's experience it together Original resonance This campanella of these echoed dreams we've woven Changing into song, sparkling in the heavens Words alone aren't enough For this overflowing passion Our voices Overlapping, Changing into The wind Fly high! The only in this world… With this one and only Harmony, we'll shelter and protect you We won't lose to anyone This miracle for just the two of us We want to dedicate it to you Original resonanceRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = uruwashiku saita　mirai iro no MERODI utakata ni mau　shinpi no shirabe donna kotonoha de　ai o irodorou ka? semete kirameku　hoshizora no youni haruka hirogatta haruka nariwataru yasashiki neiro ni kokoro o nosete basho wa chigatte mo tsuujiatteru kono kizuna tsumugihibiita　yume no KANPANERA uta ni kawari　ten ni kagayaku kotoba ja tarinai afureru netsujou koe o kasane kaze ni natte Fly High sekai de tatta…tatta hitotsu no HĀMONĪ de tsutsumimamoru yo dare ni mo make yashinai futari dake no kiseki sasagetai Original Resonance eiri na Rhythm ni kokyuu ga mazariau SHINKURO shiteku michi no ryouiki ongaku no DOA o NOKKU shita kono te ga shizuka ni atsuku jidai o kaeru hakanaku kieyuku tasogare kieyuku agaita kotae wa "mada" to azawarau demo sono saki ni aru hikari no ibuki tashikametai futari o sarau　yume no NOSUTARUJĪ chigau toki ni umareorite mo tabun deatteta kimochi wa hitotsu onaji koto o mune ni omou DEJAVU ayumikizuita kono monogatari itsuwari wa nani hitotsu mo nai tomo ni kanadetsunagu towa no KANTĀBIRE kanjiaou Original Resonance tsumugihibiita　yume no KANPANERA uta ni kawari　ten ni kagayaku kotoba ja tarinai afureru netsujou koe o kasane kaze ni natte Fly High sekai de tatta…tatta hitotsu no HĀMONĪ de tsutsumimamoru yo dare ni mo make yashinai futari dake no kiseki sasagetai Original Resonance |-| Kanji = Ｔ'　　麗しく咲いた　未来色のメロディ 'Ｍ　　泡沫(うたかた)に舞う　神秘の調べ Ｍ'　　どんな言の葉で　愛を彩ろうか？ 'Ｔ　　せめて煌めく　星空のように Ｔ'　　遥か広がった 'Ｍ　　遥か鳴り渡る Ｔ'　　優しき音色に 'Ｍ　　心を乗せて Ｍ'　　場所は違っても 'Ｔ　　通じ合ってる ALL　この絆 ALL　紡ぎ響いた　夢のカンパネラ 　　　歌に変わり　天に輝く Ｍ'　　言葉じゃ足りない 'Ｔ　　溢れる熱情 Ｍ'　　声を 'Ｔ　　重ね Ｍ'　　風に 'Ｔ　　なって ALL　Fly high ALL　世界でたった…たった一つの 　　　ハーモニーで包み守るよ Ｔ'　　誰にも負けやしない 'Ｍ　　二人だけの奇跡 ALL　捧げたい 　　　Original Resonance Ｔ'　　鋭利なRhythmに呼吸が混ざり合う 'Ｍ　　同調(シンクロ)してく未知の領域 Ｍ'　　音楽のドアをノックしたこの手が 'Ｔ　　静かに熱く時代を変える Ｔ'　　儚く消えゆく 'Ｍ　　黄昏れ消えゆく Ｔ'　　足掻いた答えは 'Ｍ　　「まだ」と嘲笑う Ｍ'　　でもその先にある 'Ｔ　　光の息吹き ALL　確かめたい ALL　二人をさらう　夢のノスタルジー 　　　違う時に生まれ降りても Ｍ'　　たぶん出逢ってた 'Ｔ　　気持ちは一つ Ｍ'　　同じ 'Ｔ　　ことを Ｍ'　　胸に 'Ｔ　　想う ALL　デジャヴ ALL　歩み築いたこの物語 　　　偽りは何一つもない Ｔ'　　共に奏で繋ぐ 'Ｍ　　永遠(とわ)のカンタービレ ALL　感じ合おう 　　　Original Resonance ALL　紡ぎ響いた　夢のカンパネラ 　　　歌に変わり　天に輝く Ｍ'　　言葉じゃ足りない 'Ｔ　　溢れる熱情 Ｍ'　　声を 'Ｔ　　重ね Ｍ'　　風に 'Ｔ　　なって ALL　Fly high ALL　世界でたった…たった一つの 　　　ハーモニーで包み守るよ Ｔ'　　誰にも負けやしない 'Ｍ　　二人だけの奇跡 ALL　捧げたい 　　　Original ResonanceUtaMap (Japanese) Videos |track name = ORIGINAL RESONANCE |file link = }} |track name = ORIGINAL RESONANCE (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 5rd STAGE (songs)